Time
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Watchmen xover Based on the Watchmen film . Buffy Summers has a new destiny and so does Jon Osterman. Buffy Jon pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Watchmen (I'm going off the movie) or Buffy they belong to Alan Moore & Dave Gibbons and Joss Whedon respectively.

A/N: My friends and I went to see Watchmen this weekend and again, I liked the wrong characters. Oh well, this is my tribute to Jon, he deserves someone hehe. Post Movie and Post S7.

* * *

Mr. Manhattan—no—Jon, Dr. Jon Osterman, stood inside his masterpiece. The gear teeth of the innards of the clock interlocking, and separating exactly the same way each time. He gazed out onto mars, the red planet, a sanctuary from the chaos and futility of life.

"You know, red and blue aren't exactly complimentary," an east coast accent laughed at him.

Jon spun to see a short man in a printed shirt and a bowler hat, "Who are you, how are you here."

"Whistler," the man responded, "And you know, a little emotion in your voice wouldn't kill you."

Jon turned to face him completely, "Clothes too."

"I can't see."

"I'm beyond you, I work for The Powers That Be, you're one of their champions," Whistler moved forward.

"Why are you here, how?"

Whistler raised an eyebrow, "Slow down there killer, don't get so excited. I'm not human. I'm not bound by silly rules. By the way, your sacrifice will not go unrewarded. Get used to being called Big Blue."

Jon's face shifted, lines creasing the calm façade, "What do you mean?"

Whistler backed away from him, his form becoming more insubstantial, "Oh, do me a favor. Call her Blondie, it gets her all feisty."

* * *

Jon stared down at Laurie; it had become clear when she had broken his clock that she was lost to him. Dan watched him, jealousy flashing through his veins. Jon couldn't move as Laurie leaned up towards him, his eyes slid closed.

"No," the word tumbled from his lips.

Laurie jerked back, pain clear in her eyes, "Why?"

Jon could only smile before the darkness was slowly filled with a golden light.

A soft, sweet voice drifted through the air, "Jon…it's time to come home…Jon…"

Jon turned into the light, it brightened, but through it he could see a silhouette. The heart he thought was long dead thudded and flooded with a strange warmth. His insides tingled and the air was pushed from his lungs in a less than calm manner.

Looking over his shoulder, Jon smiled at Laurie, "No one has ever called me home before."

Laurie was slack-jawed.

Turning to face her, Jon locked eyes with his former lover, "You showed me the miracle of life. I think…I'll go make some of my own."

Laurie and Dan watched as their compatriot was engulfed by the golden light before the light faded away to leave them alone.

* * *

Jon blinked away the light. He was sitting on a couch, in a warm room. Tucked under his arm next to him was perhaps the smallest creature he had ever seen excepting children. Jon gazed down on the golden skinned, blonde eyed, green-eyed woman. The warm tingling only intensified, his brilliant blue skin sparked against her warm flesh. His breath went and disobeyed him again, he had never had this problem before, not since before the accident, and never this bad.

Tilting his head towards her, his fingers unconsciously tracing circles on her bare thigh Jon smiled. Her thin, pale gold gown had ridden up and Jon had to resist pulling her even closer.

His voice was whisper soft, "Who are you?"

"Buffy, and you're Big Blue," there it was, the voice that had called to him.

The nickname sparked a memory, "Whistler…"

Buffy grinned and snuggled closer to the bare man, "He's not so bad. He likes to make sure the heroes get a kinda happy ending."

Jon's hand moved to caress her cheek and neck, sliding through smooth golden strands.

"You're my reward…?"

Buffy sighed happily, "As much as you're mine."

Jon stiffened, "…but I've done…things…"

"I know. But being a hero isn't saving everyone."

Dipping his head he nuzzled the top of her head, and his hand slipped over hers to rest in her lap. Time slipped past as they sat crushed together, silence, no worries.

Buffy shifted slightly so she could look up at Jon, "So, what's this I hear about knocking me up?"

A real grin broke out on Jon's face, and if he could have blushed he might have, "Well, it isn't as if I—we don't have the free time."

Buffy shrugged, "It could be fun making them."

Jon lifted her easily onto his lap, her dress riding up nearly to her hips so she could straddle the blue man.

Buffy yelped softly but her protest was quickly cut off as his lips covered hers. Both their bodies warmed quickly and Jon had crushed his 'reward' to him.

Buffy pulled back when air became an issue. Gold and blue strings of electricity hung between them.

Jon leaned his head against hers and let out a breath, "Blondie."

Buffy pulled back at the murmur and glared at Jon before tipping her head back and glaring at the ceiling.

"Whistler!"

* * *

Please review, I might do a Rorschach Buffy one in the future.


End file.
